<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Автопортрет by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733422">Автопортрет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World'>Bavaria_World</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Автопортрет<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, ~450 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> human!Норт/human!Маркус<br/><b>Категория:</b> гет<br/><b>Жанр:</b>  PWP<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> БДСМ, кинк на асфиксию, фемдом.<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Автопортрет"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>human!Норт (WR400)/human!Маркус (RK200)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Автопортрет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Автопортрет<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, ~450 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> human!Норт/human!Маркус<br/><b>Категория:</b> гет<br/><b>Жанр:</b>  PWP<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> БДСМ, кинк на асфиксию, фемдом.<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Автопортрет"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты действительно хочешь быть… таким?</p><p>Норт подняла брови.</p><p>— Да, — твердо сказал Маркус.</p><p>Норт вновь посмотрела на портрет смуглого мужчины в ошейнике, который пустыми глазами смотрел куда-то вверх. От ошейника вверх задирался поводок, за кадр, прямиком в чьи-то властные безжалостные пальцы.</p><p>— По сути, это автопортрет, — Маркус стоял перед ней в домашней футболке и штанах, держа в руке кружку с чаем.</p><p>Норт помолчала немного, вздохнула и широко расставила ноги, взглядом указывая на пол перед собой. Маркус поставил кружку на журнальный столик, а затем опустился на колени туда, куда требовалось.</p><p>— Сними верх.</p><p>Норт наклонила голову, откладывая рисунок прочь.</p><p>Маркус спокойно стянул майку через голову и кинул её в сторону, затем сцепил руки за спиной. Норт позволила себе легкую улыбку, которая не коснулась глаз, ставших вдруг пронзительно ледяными. Она расстегнула ремень, достала его из джинсов, затем накинула на горло Маркуса и затянула слабой петлей. Щеки Маркуса мгновенно покраснели. Норт свободной рукой схватила его за шершавый затылок, вынуждая задрать лицо практически к потолку, чтобы загнать кожанную ленту прямо под челюсть, вплотную, затягивая сильнее, но пока позволяя дышать.</p><p>Пока.</p><p>Маркус рефлекторно приоткрыл рот, будто это могло дать больше воздуха, рука Норт тут же оставила затылок и метнулась к его лицу, чтобы большим пальцем надавить на нижнюю губу. Маркус коснулся мягкой подушечки языком, Норт усмехнулась, погружая два самых длинных пальца прямо меж раскрытых губ.</p><p>— Сядь, — глухо сказала она.</p><p>Маркус тут же выполнил приказ, не сводя с неё потемневшего взгляда. Пальцы выскользнули на мгновение, ремень натянулся сильнее, но он не обратил внимания. Норт ослабила кожаную ленту и начала толкаться пальцами в горячий, влажный и беззащитно мягкий рот. Сосредоточенная, она не сразу заметила, что Маркус держит обе руки за спиной так, будто они связаны.</p><p>Боже…</p><p>Норт разложила его прямо на полу, правой рукой вдавливая ремень в жесткий ковер, а левой лаская напряженный твердый член мокрыми пальцами.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут, она сжалилась и, избавившись от джинсов и белья, оседлала его.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Когда покрытое испариной тело Маркуса начало мелко дрожать, Норт остановилась. Она отстранилась от чужого искусанного рта, натянула конец ремня, что держала в побелевших от напряжения пальцах и твердо сказала:<p>— Кто я?</p><p>Маркус с трудом сфокусировался на её лице, тяжело дыша.</p><p>—Ты… — Он сглотнул. — ...Моя хозяйка.</p><p>Норт затянула ремень на его шее, полностью перекрывая воздух, и начала нарочито медленно двигаться.</p><p>— Я хочу…</p><p>Она приподнялась и резко опустилась на его член.</p><p>— Чтобы ты…</p><p>И ещё раз.</p><p> — Сейчас же. — И снова. — Кончил.</p><p>Маркус смотрел на неё, страдальчески сведя брови. Его тело с каждым мгновением дрожало всё сильнее, грудь стала вздыматься, в тщетной попытке вдохнуть. Норт ускорилась. Их взгляды сплавились воедино и, подобно обоюдоострому мечу, прошивали друг друга до самого нутра.</p><p>Маркус сжал её бедра руками, откидывая голову назад, сотрясаясь в оргазме, безмолвном, но неистовом, как буря. Смуглый, покрытый испариной, кадык ходил ходуном под кожаной лентой.</p><p>Норт ослабила ремень, наслаждаясь ощущением горячего влажного семени внутри.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>